Revenge
by epicfangirl90
Summary: having solved a case the Hardy boys are sent on a vacation to the Maldives, but when Joe gets missing in the airport, Frank and his father goes through hell and back to find Joe and bring him back safely! - Who will survive? - Rated M for language and violence...
1. The airport mudrer

**The Hardy boys**

''Joe! Wait up!''

Frank could barely keep up with his younger brother on the way out of the police station.

''I just want to get to the airport before a case opens up! Hurry up Frank, or else I'll have to leave without you!'' Joe laughed.

They climbed on their motorcycles and drove away from the police station, towards the airport.

Arriving at the airport, they parked their motorcycles and walked in.

They walked over to the check-in point,

''I hope you paced your scuba mask Frank! Aahh... The Maldives! Imagine Frank! Long, white beaches, drinking soda on the sunbed and scuba diving in the marine blue water!'' Joe said while enthusiastically waving his hands.

''Yeah, yeah...'' Frank mumbled; ''I packed it, and the towels, swimming shorts and everything you were nagging about when we were pacing.. I thought aunt Trudy were nagging! You are way worse!''

''Yeah, yeah... Well lets go eat! I'm starving!'' Joe lightly replied.

They ordered some sandwiches and soda, Frank asked for a coffee to be served after the meal.

''I'll just have to go the the bathroom, be right back!'' Joe ran over to the toilets and Frank was left alone. He sat back and enjoyed the silence, he opened the news paper and started to read it.

''Two club sandwiches with soda?'' the waitress looked at Frank.

''Yeah! Just put the other one right here.'' He showed her Joe's empty seat. Frank looked at his watch, ten minutes! What was he doing! Cleaning the toilet?!

Frank looked down on the sandwich, he grabbed his fork and was about to eat when he felt something in his stomach. Something was not right! What took Joe so long? He picked up his phone from the pocket, and called him. No answer.

Frank was looking at all the people leaving the restroom, a man with a big suitcase, a woman with three kids and a bunch of teenaged girls walked out from the toilets. Frank looked at his watch again, fifteen minutes! Frank felt something was out of place so he went to the toilets.

When he opened the door the the boys restroom, he gasped for air and froze of shock.

The blood lay as a pool around the young body, there was no sign of live, but lots of signs to struggle. Frank had to remind himself to breathe. He walked around the bloody body an opened every single door.

'' Joe? JOE!'' Frank shouted. No answer. He looked down on the dead boy. His hand was shaking when he reached for the bloody body, to check for pulse. He found none, the young boy was dead.

With shaking hands Frank called his dad. The buzz tone felt like forever while he waited for the answer.

...

'' This is Fenton speaking''

''Dad! ...''

''Frank? Are you ok? Shouldn't you be on the flight to the Maldives?''

''Something... Something is wrong.. I..aah.. you better...''

''What happened Frank?! Tell me!''

''It's... It's Joe.. he's... and.. a guy.. dead.. come...''

Fenton went through security and carefully opened the door to the airport bathroom, the first thing he saw was the pool of blood around a dark haired young boy. And in the corner sat a familiar character.

''Frank!'' Fenton ran over to his eldest sun. And sat down in front of him.

Frank looked straight in the thin air, and there was just emptiness in his eyes.

He lay a comforting hand on Frank's shoulder, he slowly moved his eyes over and met his fathers gaze.

''Dad, Joe is missing.''

''You don't know that. He could have gone to the tax-free or something.''

Frank looked down at his hands, and now the tears came to the surface.

Feton looked down to his sun's hands, packed in blood he held something, he grabbed it slowly.

''I gave it to Joe, when he cracked the code that solved the last mystery. He said he'd never take it off. - And all the signs of struggle. The blood on this '' - he pointed to the necklace it was torn, and bloody.

''Someone dragged him out of here, and I didn't see it! this is my fault!''

 **\- Please R &R! **


	2. Kidnapped

_**A/N - thank you so much for your R &R you guys!Keep them coming!**_

 **Kidnapped**

Through the darkness of his mind, Joe slowly came back to himself. He blinked his eyes slowly, feeling his head swinging back and fourth. He felt the need to throw up, and tried to sit up. But something held him down. He tried again and now he slowly started to realize what had happened, his hands fast tied together on his back, and his feet were tied together. He tried to wriggle his way out, but the ropes were strong, and tightly tied. As he turned his head, he felt the headache he had. And were he was. He was in a trunk, in a moving car.

Joe scrolled back in his mind to try to figure out how he got there

 _On the way out of the bathroom a man blocked the way out, he was carrying a large wheeled suitcase. Joe backed so the man could pass, when suddenly he lashed out and hit Joe's chin, it came so suddenly that the young boy fell over and hit the ground with a painful groan. The older man stood over Joe as he took a white handkerchief out of his pocket, and soaked it it with something with a sweet smell. Joe instantly recognized the smell, - chloroform. And he tried to get up, the ache in his chin and the dizziness blurred his vision. The older man pressed his foot on his chest and silently said;_

 _''Young Joe Hardy, you should not go anywhere on your own.. You might get hurt.'' He took the handkerchief and pressed it against Joe's mouth._

 _Joe fought against the strong man, while holding his breath to not inhale the drug. Joe struggled, the need for air became stronger and stronger for every second. He tried to focus on not to panic, but when he looked upon the man on top of him looking down with wide eyes his stomach turned._

 _''Just relax'' said the man using his body weight to hold Joe down._

 _''when I'm done with you, and you look back to this moment. You'll wish... no you'll beg me to come back to this. Because this is nothing compared to what lies ahead.'' The man giggled and tightened his grip around Joe's mouth._

 _''Just breathe''_

 _he could not hold his breath any longer. He inhaled just a little bit, and felt the sweet smell take him over. His muscles started to weaken, and the little strength Joe had left started to fade out. Everything started to become blurry and he heard loud voices coming from far away. He only saw shapes of two men fighting before everything went black._

The next thing Joe remembered was waking up in the trunk of the car, bound and gagged. His head was pounding and his heart was beating fast.

He could feel the car taking a turn to the right, then after a while the car stopped. The driver got out of his car and slammed the door, then footsteps emerged. He heard a click and the trunk opened, Joe kicked his feet towards the man standing there looking down at him. The man just grabbed his bound feet and held them still.

'' well, well.. Did you sleep well princess?'' The man laughed, and dragged him out of the trunk.

The man tackled Joe so he ended up lying on his stomach.

''Hate to break this to you princess, but out here no one can hear you or ever find you. Be a good lad and don't make any trouble for your self. I'm going to remove your gag in a moment''

Joe relaxed his muscles to show the older man he understood. He hated playing along like this, god knows if Frank could find Joe here, then Joe thought of his older brother. How much he wanted to be with him instead of this kidnapper. What was Frank doing now? What would he do in this situation?

The man removed the ropes around his feet, then the gag and bound it over his eyes instead, he started to drag Joe after him. Joe tried to move his feet, but he stumbled often but was supported by his kidnapper who dragged him deeper and deeper into nowere.

''What do you want with me?'' Joe suddenly asked.

''That is easy actually. You'll see soon enough.'' The man said with ease.

''You know that your bag of crime is rising for every minute you are holding me against my will right!'' Joe replied sarcastically.

''That bag is already over floated boy.. ''

it went a cold feeling like a thunderbolt trough Joe's body, what did he mean?

After walking for a while in silence they entered a cabin, the kidnapper held a tight grip on the bound and blindfolded young boy, while he guided him trough the cabin and into a empty room.

He chained Joe up, with his hands over his head. The ropes were bound tightly around his wrists, he could feel the blood freeze when the kidnapper suddenly punched him hard right in the ribs. Joe screamed, the shock and sudden pain was unbearable. Joe groaned and inhaled carefully.

''You will not speak, do you understand?'' The man said and grabbed Joe's chin.

''yeah..'' Joe answered.

He felt something hard hit his temple and the world was spinning in his head, and a high ringing voice was occupying his head.

'' I said.. Don't speak!'' the man was screaming in his ringing ears, Joe groaned and nodded.

The kidnapper let go of his chin and picked something out of his bag.

Back in the police station Frank and his dad, Fenton were looking in to the missing brother and youngest son, there were no clues. All they knew was that the dead body in the bathroom at the airport was an innocent man who entered the bathroom at the wrong time. He must have seen the Kidnapper, and therefore the kidnapper killed him to not be recognized.

Frank and Fenton were talking by the desk when they suddenly heard a sound and all the computers and the big screen tv, turned black.

''what happened?'' Fenton asked into thin air.

''looks like we've been hacked'' answered Frank.

Suddenly a man appeared on every screen, just starring in the camera, smiling a slyly.

''Greetings Mr. Hardy. Remember me?''

Fenton fell back in shock, and landed in the chair right behind him. Frank looked at his father, who stared at the man in the video. But looked back when the man started talking again.

'' Well, I'll be offended if you didn't. It seems the tables are turned, Mr. Hardy. Now it is your turn to feel what it is like.''

He turned the camera and the video showed a young boy chained to the wall, with a deep cut in his temple and blood on his blindfold. His chin was swollen. Then the man took off his blindfold and the young boy squinted against the bright light.

''Joe!'' Frank yelled.

The screen went black again, and Frank turned to his father.

''Who was that dad! - who took Joe!?''

The father looked into the empty screen with tears in his eyes.

''...Bill.. The Butcher..''


	3. Powerless

_**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry for late update but there has been sooo much to do here! Here's a little taste for you! Thanks for the R! Keep them coming! :D**_

The silence filled the police station, every policeman held their breath waiting for Fenton or Frank to break the silence.

'' Bill.. Got his nickname from this police station, nine years ago. He..aaah... He killed fifteen people before we got lucky.''

Frank looked at his father, withholding his tears. To see his dad staring into the emptiness, and talk to nothing.

''The bodies were.. when we found the missing bodies, it took weeks to find their identity. Because..'' Fenton's voice broke.

The silence filled the police station once more, Frank stood up.

''Why? What did he do to the victims?''

'' they were packed in little pieces, like .. like. '' - he took a short breath. - '' they were wrapped in small plastic bags, stuffed inside the wall.. It was horrible.''

Frank stood frozen and looked at his dad, with tears running down his face.

'' And you say, that this serial killer has Joe?'' Frank asked his father with a sore voice.

'' Yeah'' his father replied in a whisper.

Fenton ran over to a file cabinet and started looking after the butcher – file.

Joe found it hard to stay awake, he gasped for air after a hard punch straight in the ribs. The blood dripped down from the wounds all over his body, from the knife cuts. The bruises made it difficult to move without suffering from screaming pain and the punches to the face made his head ring so loud it was too much, but the worst was the difficult to breathe after the banging on his chest.

''Stay with me young Hardy! I am not finished with you yet!''

The tall man pulled Joe's head up by his hair, and starred in his eyes and smiled. He unlocked the chains that pinned the young boy to the wall. Joe fell to the ground with a painful grunt. He was left on the floor with his hands bound together in front of him. He tried to move away from his kidnapper, but the bruises on his ribs made it too painful to move.

The kidnapper laughed an evil laugh and walked over to the table and picked up a camera, he pointed it towards himself, and turned it on. Joe felt sick, and wanted to trow up. The thoughts were running through his mind; - Where was Frank? Was he ok? Was anyone looking for him? Would someone find him before it was to late?

Joe heard the kidnapper talk to the camera;

'' Fenton, Fenton, Fenton.. It looks like you didn't train your boys good enough. Your youngest here was way to easy to take.''

He turned the camera towards Joe in the background, and Joe closed his eyes and tried to get the gag out of his mouth with a jerk. The gag was too tight. The man laughed.

''See? Your boy here is not like Liam! Liam was strong, and he held out way longer than any Hardy will ever do!''

There was a break, Joe wandered who the kidnapper referred to -Liam.

''That is right Fenton. This is just the beginning, I am coming for your family, and when there is no one left, i decide if you shall live or die Fenton.''

The man put the camera on the table and turned it towards Joe, and walked over to the young boy who lay huddled on the floor. He grabbed Joe's arm and dragged him towards the camera, Joe let out a painful cry trough the gag. He felt the pain thought his bruised and cut body. The man pushed Joe's face next to his own in front of the camera and smirked, Joe concentrated to breath through the pain.

''Take a close look Hardy, this is the last image you will have of your youngest son. You will never see him again''

Joe jerked and tried to get out of the mans grasp, but he pulled Joe's head back again. The man pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it against Joe's throat. Joe froze for second, when the cold blade met his warm and bloody skin. Joe felt the urge to throw up, here he was powerless to stop the man who had taken him, and now played games with his father. And forced to be filmed in the most submissive way.

Joe tried to remove the knife with his bound hands, but the man was to quick, he grabbed his arms and held them down, with the knife still at his throat and no way out of the mans grasp.


	4. The lost boy

**A/N - Thank you all for the lovely R! It keeps me going!**

 **The lost boy**

Joe held his breath and closed his eyes, the images of Frank, Fenton, his mother and the happy memories flashed in slow motion before him.

''NO!'' He heard suddenly-

Then he was tossed to the hard, cold floor. He looked up in confusion, his captor yelled to the camera.

''NO! FUCK! OH That was PERFECT!''

He looked down on Joe and laughed.

'' That video was perfect! But then the fucking battery died! Can you believe it! The battery died, when it was supposed to be you!'' He laughed even more of his joke.

Joe did not find the joke funny, this guy had a terrible sense of humor.

''Oh I can imagine your father and brother right now, back in the police station! I wish I could see them!''

He checked the ropes and gagged Joe before laughing on his way out of the room, with the camera.

Joe instantly looked around him for gadgets he could use to get out of this madness. He rolled over to the wall and started to move the ropes hard against the brick wall, with hopes that he managed to cut them, and get out.

''Wait, dad! Can you give me some answers please! Where are you going!? '' Frank yelled after his father.

'' I need some air Frank!_''

''You think I don't need some air! Joe is my brother! I was supposed to look after him!'' Frank took a deep breath, with tears rolling down his face.

'' Did... Did he kill..'' Frank looked at his father with begging eyes.

'' That is what I am going to figure out Frank. You stay here, I'll be back with some coffee later! We have to look through the video, maybe there is something in the video that can tell us where Joe is! You start!''

Frank rolled his eyes, wiped his tears he and sat down at his desk and started looking through the video. His heart was jumping hard in his chest, and his hands were shaking. All the thoughts were running in his head, What did Bill mean with all the things he said? What happened after the video turned black? Frank tried to think the his little brother was alive and that he could walk through the door at any time.

And who was this Liam, The name sounded so familiar to Frank.

Back in the cold cellar Joe had been scraping the ropes, and suddenly they were cut. He sighed in relief and untied his gag. Stood up, and walked over to the door. His heart was beating so hard that he wondered if the Mad man could hear it. Joe stood still for a moment. Listening for any noise that could reveal where his kidnapper was. He heard footsteps and moved to the back of the door. Joe grabbed hold of the ropes he was previously bound with and waited.

There was a click from the door before it opened, and in walked the tall kidnapper. Joe Kicked him in hard in the knee, For all the beatings, bruised and cuts. He kept on hitting and kicking the man that laid on the floor. The rage started to burn through Joe's Head, and he took the rope around the mans neck and throat. He squeezed as hard as he could, the flashbacks made him tighten the ropes even more. Joe did not let go until everything went all quiet, the man did not move anymore. He fell backward and looked at the man, faced down. Joe went for the door, he moved without a noise, with his heart beating like a bass in his chest. He jumped at the sound of a ringtone, he ran for it, it was in the kidnappers pocked.

Joe took a deep breath before reaching in to the mans pocked and looked at the collar ID. Joe froze in shock, it stood - Hardy F -

Joe answered the phone and held it to his ear, without saying anything.

'' Bill!? What did you do to Joe? Is he still alive! Answer me!'' Joe was confused.

''Yes dad, I am alive.''

'' Joe! Is that you?'' He had to take a breath before continuing.

'' Joe, where are you? Do you know were you are!?''

'' No.. dad, how come you have this number?''

''It is your phone Joe! Where are you?''

''Hold on'' Joe replied.

He walked out in to the hallway, with the phone in his hand. Looking around for a way out.

He could hear his father saying his name on the phone.

''Joe what is happening?''

'' I think I killed him dad, trace my phone and you'll get a location''

Joe went up a stair and looked out of a window, he quickly grabbed the phone and took a picture out of the window and send it to Frank.

''Clever boy!'' Joe recognized the voice and his stomach turned, he looked behind him and saw the tall kidnapper standing right in front of him. He screamed and backed to try to get out of the way.

''Joe? JOE? What is happening!?'' - the low voice came from the phone.

Bill looked down on the phone and giggled.

'' Oh, Joe did you call daddy? - Bad boy!''

Joe felt the wall behind him and with Bill right in front of him coming slowly closer.

Joe took the phone to his ear.

'' Dad, -''

but he could not finish his sentence when an unexpected hit came to his temple and he hit the ground, his head hurting and his eyes blurry.

Bill picked up the phone and said;

'' Quite a fighter you have here Fenton. But I am afraid he might have compromised our location.. Now we have to move! Where to I wonder. Why don't I call you when we are all settled in? - Oh, yeah, don't bother to trace the phone...it is a dead end.''

Fenton in the other end said something Joe could not catch.

''Really? Well..''

He picked Joe up by the are and dragged him over to the stairs.

'' Here is something that is true, the loving sound of your youngest son falling down the stairs.''

He threw Joe like a rag doll down the stairs. And when he landed and the bottom Bill said in the phone.

'' aah, now he's bleeding I have to call you back.''

he hung up the phone and started to walk down towards Joe.

'' So you cut the rope huh? Smart guy, but the I'll have to use something stronger.''

Joe tried to crawl away from his attacker but his sore body and his ringing head made it difficult to move anywhere.

Bill grabbed a hold of Joe and laid him on his back, and climbed on top of him, using his body weight to hold Joe down. He took a pair of handcuffs up from his back pocket and looked down at Joe waiving the handcuffs as a warning. Give me your hand or loose a tooth. Joe saw no other option, and felt a wave of nausea coming when he surrendered to the man.

''Good boy!'' - he handcuffed Joe, and to his surprise he was gentle when helping him up and following him to the room all the way back in the cellar.

''You have two options here Joe, I don't want to make it worse than it is. You can choose to sit or hang on the wall. It all depends on how you behave.''

Joe took a deep rasped breath.

''I'll take a seat'' he replied with a sore voice.

Bill Nodded,

''Alright, see that was not so hard!''

he took a chair from the corner and placed Joe in the chair, and locked the handcuffs to a chain on the wall.

''Who is Liam?'' Joe asked suddenly

Bill turned around and looked at Joe with a surprised look on his face.

''My son.'' Bill replied

''Where is he?'' Bill stopped.

''He died, by your fathers hand''

''Is that why you punish me? For something my father did?''

Joe tried to be convincing but knew that the longer he could speak to the man the longer his father, brother and the rest of the police station had to find him.

''I am not punishing you Joe, I am punishing your father!''

Joe tried to smile.

''I am not Liam, Bill.''

''How do you know my name?'' Bill looked at Joe with big eyes.

'' I remember your face, it was all over the news. It was not that many years ago. I remember the picture of Liam as well. And he disappeared! He didn't die!''

Joe could the Bill flexing his muscles, he started to get angry.

''Joe, Joe, Joe.. You think you got it all figured out huh?''

He picked up the gag from before and gagged Joe again.

'' Let us now clear this up.''

He dialed a number and put the phone on speaker.

''Joe?'' it was Fenton.

'' Yes, Fenton, Joe is still here. I have some questions for you now that we have all calmed you ready for this Mr. Hardy?''

''yes, Bill'' Fenton appeared to be very tired and exhausted.

''What happened to Liam, Fenton? You told me he died, when I was in prison''

It was a moment of silent

''I will cut your boy here if you don't answer me Fenton!'' Bill said while raising his voice

''Liam did not die Bill, he is still alive.'' Fenton replied, scared for what could happen to Joe if he did not.

'' what? My Liam, is alive? I knew it! You are a liar Fenton Hardy! Keeping my bay away from me for so long! You are the cruel one here!''

''No, Bill listen to me!'' Fenton begged.

''No! You listen Mr. Hardy! I want my son back! You took him away from me, now you bring him back to me!... A son for a son. If I don't see my son again... Neither will you.''

Bill hung up the phone. And left Joe in the darkness.

\- Ta -


	5. No way out

**A/N - Hope the long wait is worth it! :D - Lets see how poor Joe is doing.**

Bill walked back and fourth in front of Joe.

He tied his fist and lashed out for Joe's head, Joe closed his eyes and waited for the pain to hit.

But it never came, he opened his eyes and looked at the fist resting in the air an inch from his chin.

''Tell me one thing Hardy! And you will not be the punching bag for now! Am I making myself clear?!'' Bill yelled at the tied up Joe.

Joe nodded carefully.

''How can a father tell such a lie?'' Bill's face closed in on Joe's face. Joe could see the veins in the mad mans eye.

Bill took a deep breath

''For so many years I lived with the excruciating pain of thinking that my son was dead, and now I know your father tricked me.''

Joe looked Bill in the eyes and saw nothing but anger and eternal sadness.

''How can he tell such a lie, when he has children of his own?''

Joe shook his head. Bill reached out and loosened his gag.

Joe coughed and swallowed tried to find the right answer.

''I don't know, maybe he was protecting someone?!'' Joe said with a raspy voice.

''Protecting someone? Someone who? My own son!?''

Joe tried to jerk his way out of the handcuffs ''I..I.. how can I know that?'' Joe started to breath heavy. He had run out of words, His head was foggy and his throat sore. Joe held back the tears, he had overheard his father updating the police of 'The Butchers' Methods years ago, and it was not pretty!

'' Why so scared Hardy?'' - His eyes blackened - '' I know exactly what we shall do!'' Bill looked at Joe and smiled.

Back at the police station

Fenton hung up the phone and came back out from his office. Every police officer and Frank starred at him. Waiting for him to speak.

''I got a hold of him, he is on his way here. He will arrive in 17 hours. That means we will have to work on locating Bill and Joe. We need this to work people. Get to it.''

Frank walked over to his father – ''What did he say dad?''

''He was not happy about it, he's coming only because he owes me. We have to talk him over Frank... looks like it's the only way..''

''I get it, but it's kind of illegal dad. We should do this off the books. And we can't go all the only needs to fall for it right?''

Fenton took a deep breath.

''I hope so Frank, I really do!''

Joe jumped by the ringtone of his phone, it echoed on the walls.

Bill opened the door to the basement and walked over to the ringing phone. Joe noticed he had pail skin and looked really tired.

He looked over to Joe and grinned - '' It is your father calling, Joe.. Do not fight me on this or it will be hell to pay. ''

He held a finger to his mouth, as to say that Joe better be quiet.

'' Yes Fenton?'' He said with triumph in his voice.

Joe could hear a voice in the other end, but not what it said.

''Oh, really? Hardy.. Hardy.. hardy.. Even I know that is against protocol.. Are we going off the books here? I guess that pain really changes people hmm?''

It was quiet in the other end.  
''Okey, Hardy, I hope you know what will happen to young Joe here if you try to fool me again.. And Fenton? ''

Bill hit Joe in the temple with the phone, Joe cried out as the wall of pain came crashing in.

'' Aah! Fack! Now i got blood on my phone! Next time i will not be so gentle!''

He hung up the phone. And walked over to Joe who struggled to stay awake after the blow to the head.

'' Little Joe.. We have a long Journey a head of us! .. Now, I will tell you three simple rules and if you follow them, you will see your father and brother again... Joe? Do you understand me?''

''Yeah'' Joe spitted.

'' good boy, now first rule is, You never try to escape my side. If I walk you walk.. if I stop you stop.. Got it?

Joe nodded

''Good, second. You don't talk. Not a word. Unless I ask you.. Got it?''

''I got it'' Joe replied irritated

''Now, rule three. No hidden codes to anyone..''

Joe froze.. How did he know?

'' Am I making my self clear Joe? No secret codes!''

''Alright! Alright! I got it! '' Joe cried out.

Bill went out the door and came back with some food on a plate.

'' Okey, good. Here is some food for you, eat. You haven't eaten in too long now. You need the energy!''

Joe looked at the food and felt the sudden ache in his stomach. He never realized how hungry he was until now.

\- Ta -


	6. The switch

**Finally a new chapter!**

Joe was sitting in the backseat of the car, his stomach felt uneasy as he was eager to see his Father and his brother. The only thing he could think about was Frank and his father, they must be so angry by now, since Bill was teasing them all the time.

The phone rang.

''Not a word, right hardy!''

''Yeah, I'm not going to say anything unless I'm spoken to'' Joe replied uneasy. But it was better to play along until he found a way out. First chance he gets he will escape.

''Yes Fenton, did you get what I asked for?'' Bill asked eagerly

Fenton hesitated a bit,

''Yes Bill, Liam is here with me.'' Joe could not believe it, did his dad just get Liam to get him back with his father, who is that dangerous!?

''Prove it.'' Bill said with a doubt.

It took a few seconds, it seemed like forever.

''Hello? Bill? This is Liam. '' A voice said from the speaker in the car.

Joe had to close his mouth to not speak up, there were too many downsides of this. He had a bad feeling, and even more he wanted his dad to know, this is not safe. Dad is not thinking clear, what if this ends badly, then what.

'' You will meet me by the place I picked you up after every holyday.'' Bill said and hung up the phone.

Joe was not sure but he thought he saw a tear drop falling from his chin, but one this he was sure of, was that Bill was losing his focus.

''Bill...'' Joe started

''No talking! Would you prefer the trunk?'' Bill yelled back at Joe.

Joe shook his head.

The rest of the drive was a silent few hours, it felt like days. Joe tried to make sense of it all. Thoughts flying back and forth in his head.

The car stopped, Joe started looking after frank and Fenton, eager to see them. He could see a car standing 20 meters away.

''Now, Joe.'' Bill started.

''I am going to have a little chat with your dad. If you move out of this car without me, I will shoot your father, got it?'' Joe nodded. Maybe this was it, no more hits to the ribs or head, no more pain.

The butterflies in Joes stomach exploded when he saw his dad climbing out of the car, and with Frank right behind him. Joe wanted to scream their names as loud as he could. But he knew that was a bad idea. He was so close, the wait is unbearable.

Bill took out his gun and climbed out of the car. Joe could see him walking a few steps in his father's direction. He could see them talking, what did they talk about. After what seemed like an eternity, Bill turned towards Joe, and started walking towards him. His stomach turned, this is it, he was going back.

Bill opened the door

''Remember the rules Hardy'' Joe nodded eagerly.

Bill grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the car. By now, Joe did not care about the pain. He saw his dad, only meters away, and Frank by the other car. Joe teared up, not able to hold them back anymore.

''JOE! Joe are you alright!?'' Frank yelled from the car and starting to run towards them.

Joe felt a gun suddenly pressing towards his temple. And Frank stopped, realizing that he had to wait.

Joe starred in Franks eyes and felt the pain of not being able to run over to him.

''Now, easy there boy. Remember, I want my boy. Then we make the switch! Bring him!'' Bill yelled out.

Frank turned in to the car and out came another boy.

''Liam!'' Bill whispered. Joe could feel the grip Bill had of his arm was slipping.

''You walk slowly!'' Bill whispered to Joe.

''Send him over!'' Bill yelled.

''You release Joe then!'' Fenton yelled back.

Bill shoved Joe forward, his hands were still tied. But all he was focusing on was his father and brother and for every step he took the closer he got.

''You stay were you are Bill'' Frank suddenly yelled, Joe turned and saw That Bill was a few steps behind him. He walked a little faster, when he reached the other boy who had to be Liam he heard a gunshot, and fell to the ground. Now there was a loud beep ringing in his head.

''NOO!'' Fenton yelled

 **-Ta-**


End file.
